Facing Origins
by Hinata001
Summary: When Hilda set out to find N, she never imgained it would lead her to her past. The secrets she learns will change the future. Her journey will take her to familiar places and she will meet familiar people. Meanwhile, dreams of an eternal winter and a familiar dragon haunt her and N. In order to stop Ghetsis's plans they must do something they never dreamed of: Revive Team Plasma.


_AN: Hello, this is Hinata00. I decided to start this Pokémon story. It will take place in the two-year span between Pokémon Black/White and Pokémon Black2/White. For this, it will be following my Black game. The Pokémon Hilda has are the same ones that I raised. Hilda's and N's abilities are my own invention as well as Hilda's past. Any similarities you find with other stories are coincidences._

_Unlike my other stories, this one will be in first person mostly. _

_Summary: When Hilda set out to find N, she never imagined it would lead her to discovering her own past, one that may be better left hidden. The secrets she learns will change the future of the Pokémon world forever. Her journey will take her to familiar places and she will meet familiar people. Meanwhile, dreams of an eternal winter and a familiar dragon haunt her and N. In order to stop Ghetsis's plans they must do something they never dreamed of: Revive Team Plasma. Will our two heroes be able to save the world again?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own. _

**Note: Reading the bottom A.N. is important. **

Prologue

**Hilda's POV**

Almost two years had passed since I last been in Unova. After N had left, I stayed long enough to round up the Six Sages, explore, make new friends and defeat the Elite Four. I declined a permanent position as Champion. Like several Champions before me, I was the travelling type. Besides, I had a promise to keep. I wasn't going to let N get arrested. It was only a few months after N's departure that I set out from Unova, unknowing of what I was about to get myself into.

"We're almost there Hilda," N said beside me. Smiling, I nodded. Turning my attention to the barely visible land, I felt my fear return. Already I could feel the freezing winter that had taken over Unova. It was an unmistakable sign of what was awaiting us. Our home was being threatened and all we could do right now was hope for the best. We had already prepared as best as we could.

'_**It will have to be enough,' **_Reshiram said from her Pokéball.

'_**Agreed,'**_ Zekrom added. _**'With **__**him**__**, there is no room for error.'**_

I shared a knowing look with N. Through our bond*(1), I could feel his fear. As usual, he was hiding it behind a mask. Taking his hand, I gave it a light squeeze. I felt him relax slightly. Focusing back on our nearing destination, I remembered what had led to this. It had started long before I decided to leave Unova, but that fateful decision had led me to this moment.

**Chapter 1**

**Hilda's POV**

"Are you sure you want to do this Hilda?" Cheren asked for what felt like the hundredth time. Ignoring him, I continued packing, checking the contents of my bag thoroughly as I did. I had to be well prepared. This wasn't a simple trip across Unova. I was going to an unfamiliar region.

"Will you pass me that sac Ivy?" I asked my Serperior. My fully evolved starter gave a "Ser" in response. With grace, she grabbed the sac with her tail and easily maneuvered it over to me. Taking it from her, I smiled. "Thanks Girl," I said.

"Hilda, are you even listening to me?" Cheren asked.

Looking over at his scowling form, I gave him my best innocent look. "Huh, did you say something Cheren?" I rubbed Ivy's leafy back, sensing her amusement.

Cheren crossed his arms and continued to scowl. "You're chasing after a wanted criminal who doesn't want to be found, in an unfamiliar region, and I'm pretty sure it's not to turn him in. Tell me, what part of this crazy, messed up plan is actually sane? Leave N for Looker and the police. You should stay here and help with repairing what Team Plasma has done. You're the Unova League Champion."

"Not as of yesterday," I reminded him. "Alder agreed to take back the position, though I'm pretty sure Iris has her eyes on it." The thought of the young, purple-haired Dragon Master becoming the Unova Champion was amusing, but I could see it happening. She was certainly a powerful trainer.

"Besides," I said. "If anyone can help find Ghetsis, It's N, and who better to convince him than his fellow hero?"

I bit back the urge to laugh at Cheren's red face. He was obviously jealous of N. "Might want to calm down Cher'," I said, not hiding my amusement. "Green isn't your color."

'But it is certainly N's,' I thought. I tried not to blush. Of course green would remind me of him. His long, beautiful, teal green hair was unmistakable. Ghetsis's was a sickly color compared to it. It was hard to believe that man was N's father.

**Flashback: *(2)**

_ "I want to talk to you about something...It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town._

_I was shocked when I heard what your Pokémon were saying. I was shocked because that Pokémon said it liked you. It said that it wanted to be with you..._

_I could not understand it...I couldn't believe that there were Pokémon that liked people. Because, up until that point, I'd never known a Pokémon like that. The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokémon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That is why I had to confirm my beliefs by battling you. I needed to confront you, hero-on-hero. I needed that more than anything..._

_There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only Pokémon... No, actually... I didn't understand them, either. No way could I measure up to you, when you met so many Pokémon and were surrounded by friends..._

_The Champion has forgiven me, and...What I do now is something I'll have to decide for myself._

_Hilda! Dream your dream! Then, pursue the ideals that make that dream a reality, and someday you will achieve all that you dreamed of..._

_Well, then... Farewell!"_

**End Flashback**

Those were the last words N had said to me. I had to keep my promise to him. I had to find him. I may be the Hero of Truth, but my ideals were strong now.

"Hilda! It's almost time for the plane to arrive!" my mother shouted. Grinning, I grabbed the last of my stuff and made sure my Pokéballs were securely fastened to my belt. Slinging my satchel over my shoulder, I took one last look at my room. This was where I first got Ivy. I could still see a few pawmarks from the battles Binaca, Cheren and I had had with our new starter Pokémon.

"Come on Ivy!" I exclaimed a second later, rushing past Cheren down the stairs. A few seconds later, I was in the dining room.

"Always in such a rush," my mom said, shaking her head. "I've got something to give you."

"What is it?" I asked excitedly, walking up to her.

"Here," She said. She dropped something into the palm of my hand. Staring down at it, I took it in. It was a charm necklace. Yet, it didn't look like one I'd ever seen before. The charm was a gem that seemed to glow and change colors in the light. "It was the only thing with you the day I found you."

I struggled to hold back my shock. I knew my mother had found me alone in the woods as a child, but I had never really dwelled on it. She was the only family I remembered. Sure, sometimes I felt like I was forgetting something important, but it was in the past. The only thing I really dwelled on was how I had come to understand Pokemon and gained my _other _abilities. Except, now, I could feel Reshiram's flurry of emotions that she was trying to hide from me. She knew about this gem and apparently about my past. I could feel Ivy's worry beside me.

Before I could say anything, Cheren came down the stairs. "Do you really have to treat everything like a race?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied. "Just the important things." I turned to Mom. "We should probably get down to the docks."

When we got to the docks, Bianca and the two Professor Junipers were waiting for us.

"Ah, right on time," the younger professor Juniper, Aurea, said. She had given us our first Pokémon, Pokédex and Pokéballs. She turned to me. "I talked to the other Professors of Kanto, Johto, Hoen and Sinnoh. Professor Oak is expecting you. You already have the National Pokédex and the maps for each region. Everything you need should be on your Pokégear, Pokénav and Pokétch. If there's anything you need call us or one of the other Professors."

"I will," I replied. I suddenly frowned and took four of my Pokéballs from my belt. "Um, Professor Juniper, would you…"

"I'll take care of them," she replied knowingly. She pulled out two Pokéballs from her bag and handed them to me. "Here, I thought you'd wan't to take these two to start on your journey.

I grinned as I looked down at them, knowing exactly who was inside. They were gifts from one of my friends. One held an Oshawott and the other a Tepig. It would be interesting to raise these two in foreign regions against Pokémon that were rare here. First stop on my list: Kanto.

"Come on out Guys!" I called out, releasing the two Pokémon. Opening my Pokédex, I looked at their stats. I raised an eyebrow when I saw their move list. "Well, this is interesting," I said. "Oshawott is Lv. 10 and knows Water Gun, Ice Beam and Water Sport. Tepig is Lv. 1and knows Tackle, Flamethrower. Grass Knot and Overheat. Looks like Touko taught them some TMs. Grass Knot and Ice Beam should be good at covering their type weaknesses and Flamethrower and Overheat are usually high-level moves. Tepig doesn't learn Flamethrower until Lv. 33, Pignite Lv. 39." I kneeled and petted their heads. "Well aren't you two tough little fellas?"

"Osha-Oshawott," ***Definitely. I'm the best. **Oshawott said. Chuckling, I rolled my eyes. Great, a typically vain Oshawott. This would be fun.

"Well don't let that get to your head," I said, picking Tepig up in my arms while allowing Oshawott to climb up onto my shoulder. Ivy slithered to my side, pretending to look only vaguely interested in the new Pokémon. Straightening my hat, I grinned and stood. "It's time."

Just as I said that, the plane to Kanto appeared in the sky. We watched as it drew nearer. Finally, it landed. As the door opened I turned towards the. "Well Guys, I guess this is it."

"Remember to keep in touch," Bianca said, smiling sadly. Cheren remained silent but I knew what he wanted to say.

"I will," I told Bianca. "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." After giving my mom a hug and saying goodbye to the rest of the group I finally started to walk towards the plane, only stopping once to wave at them and shout. "Bye!"

Once I was in the plane, I waited for take-off. It wasn't long. I was amused by the two slumbering Pokemon curled up on me. I watched as Nuvema disappeared and slowly the sight of Unova with it. My new adventure to find N was about to begin.

_AN: _

_ So, hope you liked the snippet. The next chapter will start her Kanto journey and we will get a glimpse of N. _

_Here's a list of things for the story:_

_The bond is simply the connection they share as the two heroes of legend and the protectors of Reshiram and Zekrom. It is strong for reasons that will be mentioned later in the story._

_The flashback is N's farewell (NA version). I do not own it._

_Hilda's ability to understand Pokémon will play a huge part in this story and will be a major part in her relationship with N. I've always wanted to write this kind of story so I hope I do a god job._

_This is more of a side note. Unlike me, Hilda defeated the Elite Four with a Conkeldurr named Timba (Which is actually one of my Pokémon) instead of Kyurem. This is to keep Kyurem's part in Black/White 2 cannon. _

_Hilda's Team (currently):_

_**Ivy**__-Serperior: __**Lv 75**_

_Moves: Leaf Blade, Frenzy Plant, Leaf Storm and Energy Ball_

_***Gothitelle: Lv. 74**_

_Moves: Psychic, Psyshock, Psybeam and Shadow Ball_

_***Crash**__-Simipour: __**Lv. 75**_

_Moves (Currently): Waterfall, Surf, Ice Beam and Shadow Claw/Dive_

_***Timba**__- Conkeldurr: __**Lv.73 **_

_Moves: Hammer Arm, Superpower, Bulk Up and Focus Punch_

_***Dino**__-Fraxure: __**Lv. 76**_

_Moves: Outrage, Dragon Tail, Dual Chop and Dragon Claw _

_**Reshiram: Lv. 78**_

_Moves (Currently): Fire Blast/Flamethrower, Fly/Flamethrower, Dragon Claw and Fusion Flare _

_**Oshawott: Lv. 11 (In game) Lv. 10 (In story)**_

_Moves: Water Gun, Ice Beam and Water Sport_

_**Tepig: Lv. 7+(In game) LV 1(In story)**_

_Moves: Tackle/ Ember, Flamethrower, Grass Knot and Overheat_

"_/" means a possible switch of moves in the future with the first one being the current move. _

"_*" means the Pokémon was previously on Hilda's party in that chapter but left._

_Most of my Pokémon have offensive moves. Sometimes I will use other strategies but for the most part I stick to attacking first, specializing the moves on the situation. It's a bad habit I built because my moves always run out of pp when training. _

_I will be using Pokémon from my White version as well as my Black version as a lot of the Pokémon I have raised are on there. _

_Please Review._


End file.
